User blog:Not scoot/Selfverses
Selfverses are -verses which contain themselves in the absolute sense. Under normal circumstances, -verses will often have a definite size and a definite amount they contain, however this is not the case for Selfverses, as they contain more than they themselves contain. Thus, whatever size one is considered to be, it will always be larger than that size as it is larger than itself. Generally, Selfverses only occur when -verses surpass the size of the largest Altarca, as generally whatever the definite size of something is, there will always be an Altarca with a definite size larger, and as such the only way to for a -verse surpass the size of the largest Altarca is to surpass its own size. So besides Boxial paradoxes or similar occurrences, all Selfverses are superior to all Altarcae and all things superior to all Altarcae are Selfverses. The First Selfverse Likely the most notable Selfverse is the first one. The -verse in the Archverse chain which directly follows the Barrelplex. It contains the Barrelplex yet it also contains itself infinitely. There is no -verse in between yet the gap between the two is greater than the gap between any two -verses within the Barrelplex, no matter how far apart on the Archverse chain they are. As such, the first Selfverse would likely contain large quantities of Metempiric Space. Whether it contains all of Metempiric Space or there are some parts of Metempiric Space fully beyond it is more debatable. Tiering the First Selfverse At first it may appear impossible to place Selfverses on a tier list of -verses such as Soupcount. After all, the first Selfverse is larger than itself so whatever tier you place it at, it would always be above that tier, and then above that tier, and then above that tier, and so on. While this is true, you can create 'makeshift tiers' which effectively show their place on the Cosmic hierarchy. For example, often tiers are expressed in numbers. If the first Selfverse is assigned the number '20', it will obviously be as large as a -verse which would be assigned the number '21', and furthermore '22' and all numbers larger. Even transfinite numbers do not suffice, as it is greater than itself in the absolute sense, so even though adding 1 to Aleph Null only creates Aleph Null, the first Selfverse is still absolutely larger than itself and as such has size Aleph One, and as such Aleph Two, and so on. So to accurately tier the first Selfverse all you have to do is create a number with the same properties. If we define 'E_0' to be the number absolutely larger than itself, then eventually the first Selfverse will reach E_0 and cannot surpass it, as if it then rises to a number absolutely larger than E_0 (which we shall define as E_1), E_0 would do the same, as it shares the same property as the first Selfverse. As such, E_0 fully describes the first Selfverse's place in any Cosmic Hierarchy. To avoid annoyance, in many Cosmological hierarchies you can simply pick the first number larger than that which represents the Barrelplex and then say all -verses which in fact have a value of E_0 will instead be said to have a value of this number, as there is nothing in between the Barrelplex and the first Selfverse. Entities Within the First Selfverse While there are likely many entities within the first Selfverse, these entities may as well belong to an Altarca as they cannot affect the Selfverse to any significant extent. If an entity exists, they will usually be considered to have a definite level of power. This level of power can often correspond to a certain -verse, for example Creator's power corresponds to the Omniverse, as it is the largest -verse which it can fully control via its power. So logically entities within the first Selfverse would have power equal to or close to a level of power corresponding to the first Selfverse. But as the Selfverse is greater than itself, the power actually required to fully or even partially control the -verse is greater than the power that entity holds, and always will be regardless of what level of power the entity is at. As such, they cannot effect the Selfverse to any greater extent than an average human can. Such is the case for Ignotum, who does exist beyond all Altarcae but cannot affect anything larger than the Barrelplex. Thus, the only way for an entity to reach a level truly comparable to the Selfverse is to reach a level of power which is greater than itself, just as E_0 did in terms of numbers or the Selfverse did in terms of containment. This is the level of power held by the Rulebreaker, who is able to hold power beyond even the strongest Aspect Lords, as the Aspect Lords have definite levels of power. The level of power held by entities like the Rulebreaker, like the level of the Selfverse in a Cosmological hierarchy, can be represented by an average number via the same method shown above. Successive Selfverses At first it may appear as if Selfverses larger than the first Selfverse are impossible. If you created a -verse larger than the first Selfverse, then it would be equal to the first Selfverse as the first Selfverse was already larger than the first Selfverse. However, this is not the case. If we model the Selfverse as the number E_0 and the first number fully larger than E_0 as E_1, we can see that all E_n are equal in size to E_0, as it is larger than itself it can encompass all n, the same way that if 20 were considered larger than itself it would be equal to all numbers larger than 20. And it is from there which Selfverses superior to the first Selfverse can be derived. It is agreed that as any number below E_0 can never reach E_0 as they have a definite value while E_0 does not, so a hypothetical E_E_0 would be greater than E_0. This is because no matter how large E_0 grows via being bigger than itself, it will still reach E_n numbers where n has a definite value, meanwhile for E_E_0 the n is larger than itself. This can be applied to Selfverses, taking any scale on which the first Selfverse has a definite value and finding a -verse which corresponds to E_0 on that scale. This -verse would be absolutely greater than the first Selfverse, and this process can be repeated to create successive Selfverses. Larger number concepts that surpass this hierarchy completely can create even larger Selfverses. The same process can be applied to the power of entities to create entities stronger than the Rulebreaker. All of these successive Selfverses are within the Maiorverse. Category:Blog posts